She wrote WHAT!
by purpleflames
Summary: "Well what does it say?" Naruto asked after a full minute of silence. Sasuke wordlessly handed him the book.


**Hello! This is my first one-shot. It is also my first attempt at the whole third person POV thing! Based on a true life event.**

**Dedicated to one of my besties, Chippo who just turned 21! ^_^**

**It's an AU fic btw.**

**Disclaimer: I own only a pair of Harry Potter-esque spectacles. Nothing else.**

"I got her diary!" An exuberant Naruto said as he burst into Sasuke's room.

"Who her?" Sasuke said a confused expression on his face but his eyes never left the window across the street. The window looked into a tidy little attic where a pink haired girl resided.

"_The_ her! The her you keep on staring at through the window! I'm talking about Sakura man!"

Sasuke took his eyes off the attic to glare at his best friend."I don't stare I 'observe' there's a clear and marked difference." He said with a sniff of outrage before going back to 'observing'.

Naruto pulled a face and came up next to him to see what he was looking at. He had never seen anything that caught a man's attention to that extent except for chicks having a pillow fight (or more).

But the room across the street was empty and devoid of all signs of life. Not even the PC was on.

"Dude she's not even there. Why are you still staring?"

"She should be .She always in her room by 6:38 sharp."

Naruto turned to the brother of his heart, horrified.

"Dear God why do you know that? Why are you so obsessed with her? And why does that grab your attention but the fact that I have her diary," he lifted a lockable little pink book with the words 'My Diary' monogrammed gold curved letters. "Doesn't?"

"Dobe. First off I am not obsessed with her. She's just....interesting. Secondly" He continued ignoring the muttered 'stalker', "She hates pink. She thinks it's cliché and all that and she calls it a journal not a diary and it's a brown leather bound book that she carries with her all the time so clearly you have the wrong book. And third I am not a stalker and so I would not read her journal even if that was it. Which it clearly isn't."

"Oh then you wouldn't mind if I read it? Because it is clearly not her diary-"

"Journal." He corrected.

"Right since it isn't her journal and all."

"No I wouldn't." Sasuke went back to staring out the window while Naruto shook his head in disbelief and opened the book clearing his throat loudly before reading out loud.

"_Dear Diary,_

_Most people know how I don't like pink and I hate clichés like diaries and so they assume that I would never keep a pink diary. So I write in this pink diary that is you."_

Naruto looked up confused.

"What the hell?"

"Shut up and continue reading!"

"_Doesn't make sense right. Well basically people don't expect me to keep a pink diary and write down my deepest darkest secrets down in one so I do. They never suspect that I have a pink diary and hence my secrets are always secret. It's reverse psychology! The only person stupid enough to think that this is my diary is Naruto Uzumaki. Man is he an idiot .Yesterday he inhaled ramen, actually inhaled it! It went up his nose! Can you believe that?"_

He frowned and pouted before shutting the book."I don't want to read this anymore."

Sasuke whacked him on the head." Dobe give me that book." he said before snatching it from Naruto, opening it and reading it from where he had left off.

"_While on the subject of the blonde I have to tell you something positively crazy that I'm not sure I can tell anyone else."_

"See Teme she probably has a crush on me." Naruto puffed out his chest.

"Quiet."

"_Yesterday I saw him in school after the Kendo team was done with their practice coming out of the boy's locker room. He was...he was wearing a red dress(which was very slutty by the way) and pearls and a stuffed bra and just seconds after he did Sasuke came out looking around in a suspicious manner as if checking if someone had seen them and then he puckered up and kind of grabbed Sasuke's head and-"_

"Hey! That was a dare and you know that. Now everyone is going to think we're together Teme!"

"It says turn to page 50." Sasuke read out his brow furrowing in confusion .It made no sense why would she write on page 50 and leave a note reminding her of the same?

"Well? Turn to page 50 damn it!"

Sasuke flipped through the pages furiously before he reached the page 50 .After a few minutes his eye began to twitch and he turned to look out the window his mouth hanging wide open.

"Well what does it say?" Naruto asked after a full minute of silence. Sasuke wordlessly handed him the book.

"_GOTCHA! Dobe you didn't honestly think I'd let you just find my diary did you? I heard you talking to Kiba about breaking into my locker and put this decoy here instead. Did you seriously think I'd carry my journal with me to school? What kind of idiot do you take me for? (Oh wait you're the idiot here!)Didn't your stalker best friend tell you mine is a brown leather journal? Really Naruto!_

_Oh and Sasuke, I know you're there reading this with the dead last you REALLY need to stop staring dude! It's freaky and seriously creeps me out. Yes I know you stare into my room you pervert! I'm not blind and you're not half as discreet as you think you are. You can talk to me like a normal person, you know, the whole Hi how are you and stuff. It's really not that difficult._

_BTW you guys got PWNED!"_

With an open mouth Naruto turned to the window across the street where a pink haired girl was smirking as she waggled her fingers at them.

**It's kinda short I what did you guys think? Please review! Or flame really I don't mind it at all! In fact flames are kind of fun to read.**


End file.
